The Shining FireRuby
by PikachutheFreak
Summary: Love will find a way... even if it isn't happy with its decision... Rated T for language and just to be safe... I suck at summaries... Please give this a read! Read it for 5 minutes... That's all it will take to decide if you like it.
1. Ruby-Sapphire strikes first

**I should say that this story will not be updated often, I have decided to delete Running from the Truth, ran out of inspiration. So yeah... this story has nothing to do with my first except that I use my OCs and have an occasional reference...**

**Without further ado, The Shining FireRuby!**

"Come on Spitfire!" Soarin' yelled at me, "We're gonna be late!" I rolled my eyes, for what seemed the thousandth time today.

"We're going to be fashionably late!" I hollered back. Soarin' may have seemed like a laidback pegasus but contrary to popular belief, he was strung crazy tight. Our assistants were just for show, and were actually VIP members: Soarin' was our full time manager. I guess that was the secret nopony would ever know. We were late to our performance in Cloudsdale, where all of us had grown up, so we would be performing in front of our home crowd.

I happened to be the only of the five that was pursued by younger colts as an object of interest, but when your one of the fastest flying pegasi in Equestria, it is a little hard to catch me. I will admit that I have done bad things at parties in the past and this performance and afterparty would be no exception. This would probably be one of the wildest of them, maybe even trump them all. I was at home here, and my confidence was at its peak.

"Spitfire..." Soarin growled, annoyed with my easygoing pace.

"Soarin'..." I hissed back, imitating his tone. He rolled his eyes and continued walking down the hallway below the stadium we were in. It was dark and dank, but somehow homey and comfortable. The roar of the crowd along with a muffled voice of an announcer rattled the entire tunnel, sending my heart into a frenzy of rapid beating. I began to sweat in my suit, aggravating my skin and chafing against my legs. I tried to calm myself down, breathing in and out slowly and at a solid pace.

We stepped out onto a pad covered in fog, which began to rise up onto a flat area, the entire arena pitch black besides the several spotlights that were angled around the central area, casting long and jagged shadows. The blare of the crowd and announcer were deafening, causing my ears to ring, blocking out all other sound that reached my ears. I knew to start once the lights began to flash, blinding the entire circular arena with a strobe effect.

We lifted off, in perfect synchronization. I did several backflips followed by a skydive-like fall. Soarin' caught me and threw me towards Rapidfire, who rolled me off his back and sent me into a dive. I felt the sound barrier shatter behind me as I rocketed below the stadium. I rocketed back up and made the sharpest turn ever, easily 90 degrees instantly. I then ducked into a roll and let my shoulder and back carry me up into a standing position, where I met the rest of my team in a great looking picture. The lights went black and the crowd cheered, sending vibrations through the stage I stood on. The same moving platform that carried us up, did its deed once more and pulled us below the stage.

"Yeah!" Soarin' patted me on the back, "that was sick!" I knew that I played a small role in the performance, as Soarin, Fleetfoot and Rapidfire were doing their own aerial tricks. It was short and sweet, perfect for a hometown show.

"Where was the after party again?" I asked Soarin' who immediately pulled his notebook out of his suit pocket, flipping through some pages.

"I chose somewhere grounded..." he continued flipping through a few more pages until a smile crossed his face.

"Ahh! Ponyville!"

X-X-X

The sun had set about an hour ago and my friends and I were getting ready to go to a party, one following the hometown performance in Cloudsdale.

"Hey, pass the brush..." Shadowbolt ordered me and I complied reluctantly, "thanks..." He began to brush his mane into a rather messy pose, which made no sense.

"Why the hell do you need a brush to fuck up your mane?" Fire Flare asked, combing his own hair neatly over one eye. Shadow glared at him, continuing to run the brush through his mane until he felt satisfied.

"Well, you need balls to hit on any mare don't ya?" Shadow countered, smirking at Flare. This was the ongoing battle between the three of us, dissing fights. Fire Flare just sighed, shaking his head.

"Come on, not now," he started, "We're going to the after party of the Wonderbolts' homecoming show, let's not start off on the wrong hoof..."

"Meh, who gives a shit!" Shadow shouted, threw the brush down, "I'm ready... are you?" Fire Flare nodded and walked out of the bathroom, leaving me by myself to finish up. I checked my sparkling red-blue coat to make sure it still had its magical quality of sending off disco-like lights everywhere, which it did, lighting up the entire bathroom with a reddish glow. I threw my mane to the side and walked out onto the patio, ready to pick up some mares.

X-X-X

The walk to the clubhouse wasn't very eventful, besides a few mares that were already slightly drunk, swaying across the path and even walking into us. I pushed one off of me, trying to keep my distance. I wasn't into drinking tonight, I would prefer to stay sober, drinking wasn't my thing.

The white strip in my mane covered my face and reflected almost white light, giving me the look of a reaper. I confirmed this as a few fillies walked by, leaning away from me.

"BOO!" I yelled at them, sending them running down the road, screaming their heads off. I had a good laugh for about five seconds, before the mother sent a slap right to my cheek, earning a loud smack and a yelp.

"Really?!" she yelled at me, kicking me in the foreleg. Ruby-Sapphire and Fire Flare snickered at me and I only glared back. You could tell where the party was before you came within 5 blocks of it. Lights, insanely loud music and ponies, everywhere. We walked in, immediately catching the attention of several ponies, thanks to our flashy looks and well kept appearance.

"Gentlecolts?" I gestured ahead with a hoof. Ruby-Sapphire cocked an eyebrow but then walked in, shortly followed by Fire Flare. This was going to be one hell of a night.

X-X-X

A few mares were checking us out, less than five minutes in, but none of them interested me. I was the kind of pegasus that got plenty of attention, but was really hard to impress. It was just me, because when you have thirty ponies trying to ask you out at once, you have to learn to cut out a large amount of them.

I knew how this night would start, chill at the bar talking, have a drink or two and then... the fun part. A big thing for us to do was to hit on ponies in the later hours, hopefully ending the night NOT single. I was single... and I wasn't gonna end the night like that whether it meant low ballin' or shooting for the stars.

After two hours of jokes, drinks and a few pranks, now came the best part, bets. Unfortunately, it was like Truth or dare... without truth, only dare. I was up first, and I had to take a bet from Shadow, who undoubtedly would give me something nearly impossible. He wore a devilish grin, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Spitfire, a member of the Wonderbolts. She wasn't wearing her outfit and had a rather eye catching effect to her. However, after a few seconds of staring, Shadow had a dare for me, actually a bet.

"See her?" he pointed at Spitfire. I cringed, knowing the rest of the bet.

"Yeah..." I squeaked, knowing that I had lost.

"Go pick her up..." his confident smile and eyes stared into mine. I knew that I couldn't wimp out now. Hell, if I thought some of my hits were shooting high, this was ridiculously impossible. Her standards were probably insanely high, considering that she was part of one of the most elite groups in Equestria. I couldn't show my friends that, so I just puffed out my chest and put on my best smile.

"You're on!" I whipped around, smacking Shadowbolt with my tail. He rolled his eyes and walked to the bar, where he could get a better view of the action. Fire Flare just snickered and patted me on the back.

"Good luck..." he offered.

"Thanks..." I turned to set my eyes on my target, the blazing form of Spitfire. She was dazzling without her suit on. Her eyes were the color of a flame, red-orange... hell, her whole body was that color. I moved in nonchalantly, making sure not to catch her attention. I was a few feet from her, behind a server, time to make my appearance. The waiter moved to serve another and I was exposed completely to her. I made sure to look confident.

"Spitfire?" I asked, tapping her shoulder. She turned around with a whip of her mane.

"Yeah?" she responded, slightly confused, "Who are you?"

"I'm Ruby-Sapphire... huge fan of yours... nice performance by the way... complicated but by far the best you've put out..." She blushed slightly. Clearly, I had flattered her. Everything was going smoothly, I would have this in the bag quickly.

"Thanks I..." she stopped mid-sentence, staring at my coat, "How'd you get it to sparkle like that?" Now it was my turn to blush furiously.

"I was born like that..." I told her, my heart starting to race. She hadn't stopped staring at my coat and her eyes sparkled with wonder... hold on...

"I think I'm falling for this pony, aren't I..." I thought to myself.

"SO..." I almost yelled, hoping to grab Spitfire's attention.

"Yeah?" she answered, not taking her stare off my coat.

"You wanna go grab a coffee or something like that?" I closed my eyes, hoping for a yes. She stopped her glare, pondering for a few seconds.

"You seem nice enough... and I don't get a lot of fans who go out of their way to compliment me like that," her face was still unreadable, and I could only hope that she would accept, "Sure, let's grab a coffee... I just have to tell Soarin'..."

"Alright... can I come with you?" I had gotten this far, and I wasn't gonna let my opportunity run away from me.

"Sure!" she said cheerfully, "You should meet him anyway..." She began to walk through the crowd, and I followed her obediently, staying within a few feet. We came up to Soarin' and I have to say, he was much bigger than I imagined. He was built in his midsection and was at least 6" taller than I was, "Ruby-Sapphire... this is Soarin'..."

If you wanna talk awkward, this was beyond that, it was flat out weird.

"Hey..." he greeted me, extending a foreleg in a symbol of greeting.

"Hello..." I said, shyly accepting his greeting.

"Don't be out long..." he told Spitfire, giving her a wink.

"Ok... really awkward..." I thought to myself.

"Alright... come on Ruby-Sapphire..." We began to walk away. I passed by Shadowbolt and Fire Flare, giving Shadow a smirk. His only reaction was a death stare. I smiled weakly and turned back to Spitfire.

"So, when did you really want to fly for a living?" I asked her. At first, she had no answer, judging by the look on her face.

"I think it was maybe 8 or 9 years ago... I was looking at the fastest of eagles, and I imagined flying even faster than them..." she answered my question, "So... what about yourself?" Now I pondered on my one sentence life story.

"Well, I work as a weather factory janitor... pay is pretty decent, considering all of the mishaps that happen in there every day..." She laughed, draping her foreleg over my neck. My face began to heat up. I may have been smooth with the mares, but that was only words, when it came to action, I was as incompetent as a filly, "Why are you laughing?" She only laughed even harder, not even bothering to contain herself.

"Were you the stallion that shocked Twilight and Rainbow Dash?" I blushed, remembering my prank a few years ago.

"Yes..." I nearly whispered. She had a very sudden massive interest in me.

"Really?" her face read that she was in absolute shock, "Can we prank someone tonight?"

"Maybe some other time..." I trailed off as we walked into a café, maybe three blocks down from the clubhouse.

"Good evenin'..." The cashier welcomed us.

"Good evening..." I responded with a nod, "Can I get a latte with a shot of espresso..." I gestured to Spitfire.

"Can I also get a decaf latte?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Coffee is supposed to wake you up..."

"I'm still on a diet, can't slack off at all..."

"So not even one night?"

"Nope..." We'll then, she didn't like real coffee, that sucked... "But when we have a few months of rest, I am allowed to slack off all I want."

"Well at least you get a break." I commented, she nodded in agreement. I actually should be getting around to setting up a date with her, but I want to get myself a little more dug in, "Is it stressful?"

"What the fuck do you think?" I could only laugh at that comment.

"So I take it that is a yes?" she gave me a "are you serious" stare, "I'm kidding!" We got our coffee, paid and walked outside, sitting down on the side of the road, sipping our coffee. I had finished mine when she jumped into the air, staying afloat maybe twenty feet above the ground.

"Catch me if you can!" she shouted down to me. I chuckled at her own foolishness.

"Please..." I pushed off the ground with everything I was worth and tackled her right out of the air, pulling us both to the ground. She landed with a thud and I immediately covered her hips, effectively pinning her. Her mouth was wide in shock... until she began to struggle, "it's only gonna make it worse..." She let out a heavy breath and gave in, crossing her forelegs.

"Fine..." I got up off her, only to have her push me back. I lost my balance and she swept my legs, forcing me to land on my side. I grunted at the strain on my ribs, she rolled into me until I was flat... and then she covered me. I sat in disbelief... she had pinned me. Perfect time to set up a date.

"Alright, I have to ask you out if you're interested in this sorta stuff..." I was grinning like a fool, but to my surprise, she grinned back.

"Same to you..." Holy shit... that worked.

"Alright when?"

"Meet at Sugarcube Corner tomorrow at 6:30..."

"We gonna eat there?"

"Nah... in the general area..." I nodded and she got up. I flipped onto my hooves and stretched my back, letting it crack to relieve the pressure.

"So 6:30 right?" she nodded, "Alright, see you then!"

"Hold on, we are still going to finish up this party..."

"Really?"

"What? you can turn down a good party?" she nudged me, "That's crazy talk!"

"Fine..." I pushed off her, getting a head start, "First one there is a badass!" I heard her laugh and take off after me. Shadow says I'm not smooth with the mares... bitch please, I just hooked up with Spitfire!

**Sorry for getting rid of Running from the Truth, wasn't feeling it... anyway, this story may be updated about once to twice every week, so expect updates every so often, I have already gotten two OC's... Fire Flare from iTealBlast and Midnight Flare from legitpanda89. legitpanda89 is new and iTealblast has his own story so go check them out. I appreciate reviews A LOT, so please, review.**

**Without further ado, DaFrEaK OuT!**


	2. An awkward alliance forms

**So, hi everyone! I wasn't expecting to see this again, but I have! I have decided to continue this story, to my own shock. Just to let anyone reading this now, I may make a deviant art page, as I have gotten into MLP art… so yeah. I have literally no backing or inspiration, so please take 20 seconds to type up a 20 word review on how I write. Anyway, CH 2…**

I stared across the street, looking at that bastard's red eyes. In a single, graceful move, he had swept Spitfire off her feet and gotten a date with her, just like that. The one day I was actually going to spill the beans to her… that I loved her, he had decided to go Ricco Suave on her and steal her heart. Maybe I am exaggerating slightly, but I wasn't going to let that hamper my efforts. She will be mine, even if I have to fight that red-blue pegasus for her.

"RD?" my black and red-maned friend asked me.

"What?" I responded, not taking my eyes off of the two pegasi walking off into the distance.

"Why are we here… and why are you so tense?" I let out a heavy breath, annoyed with my younger accompaniment. Fire Flare had asked me to watch over his younger brother, Midnight Flare, so that he could take a night off.

"None of your business…" I hissed at him, beginning to move along the road.

"Yeah, it is…" he fired back, raising his voice.

"No it isn't!" I insisted, raising my voice as well. I had not taken into consideration that Spitfire and her colt may hear us. I tackled Midnight into the bushes, barely escaping the scanning eyes of my "favorite" red-blue pegasus. I kept my hoof clamped down on Midnight Flare's mouth. He struggled under my grip, desperately trying to get a single word out, but all that I could hear was muffled yells.

"Is anyone there?" the ruby pony called out, "I won't hurt you… my name is Ruby-Sapphire…" A multitude of thoughts ran through my head.

"I wonder why he told me his name…" I pondered. Spitfire whispered something into his ear and he nodded. She began to walk off, eventually reaching the point where I could no longer see her. Ruby-Sapphire took on a more aggressive stance, walking low and letting his hooves hit the ground lightly. It was bizarre to watch a pony move so fast yet make so little noise.

"I know your there…" he scanned the bushes where we were hidden. I froze in fear, gripping Midnight tightly. However, he passed over and continued looking down the street. I had thought I had gotten away with another lucky escape when I heard a rather chilling voice.

"Surprise motherfucker…" I felt the warm breath hydrate my neck, sending odd sensations throughout my body. I turned to face my assailant, poised to attack. When I turned, I saw the mellow ocean green eyes, peering into my own. I was instantly mesmerized by their entrancing features, including shining brightly and nearly glowing in the dark night.

"Hey!" Midnight shouted at the black pegasus, "My mom says not to use that word!" He chuckled, letting his mane drape across the left side of his face. This part of his mane was pure white, the moonlight bouncing off of it. I found myself again locked in a trance by his features.

"Well, your mom is a smart mare; you should listen to her…" Now that he had said something less… degrading, I found that his words were wrapped in silk, smoothly flowing off of his tongue. I needed to now who this pony was… now.

"Who are you?" I interrogated, making sure to sound threatening. He chuckled once more.

"Don't try to intimidate me… it never works…" This was the first time in my entire life that I had been burnt so badly, I could have been considered "toast".

"Who are you?" I asked once again, taking the threatening tone out of my voice. He fixed his mane, taking sure to keep it in a uniformly unkempt manner.

"I am Shadowbolt," he said, stretching a foreleg in a form of greeting, "Call me Shadow for short… and you are?" I cleared my throat, flitting my tail for added effect.

"I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest flier in Equestria!" I shouted proudly. Shadow gave a little snort.

"Bitch please…" he bragged, "I fly faster than you can…" I was taken aback. Since when could any pegasus match me in speed besides the Wonderbolts?

"Liar!" I shouted at him. He let his wings unfold; taking care not to have them hit anything. Their span could have easily been ten feet.

"You want to test your theory that I am full of shit?" Damn, he was exactly like me, just as arrogant and proud. I spread my wings, leaning in closer to him.

"You're on!" I rocketed up into the starry sky, leaving that pompous pegasus in the dust. I thought about Midnight Flare, but I knew he wouldn't move from where he stood. For a few seconds, I thought I had lost him… until I ran straight into him. He caught me, stopping me from falling, probably saving my life.

"So fast eh?" he was grinning so wide, I swear he looked high.

"Yeah… whatever…" he let go of me and I opened my own wings. There was an awkward moment that managed to squeeze in between us. He had just saved my life, and I had just brushed it off as if it were nothing. Thinking about it, it made me feel like I was an asshole.

"Hey! Don't leave me like that!" Midnight shouted, running into me. I rolled my eyes.

"Relax, I was only going to be gone for five minutes..." An urgent thought crept back into my mind. Where was Spitfire… and more importantly… where had Ruby-Sapphire gone? I dropped into a nose dive, flying back over the clubhouse. I scanned the ground carefully for the bright orange pegasus and her "coltfriend". I spotted them, maybe twenty feet from the front door, talking. I was about to dive in for the kill, but a strong set of forelegs ancohored onto my tail.

"Don't," he gasped, flapping his wings at lightning speed to stop my own acceleration, "he's my longtime friend..." Well, your friend was shit out of luck. I whipped my tail out of Shadow's grip and rocket down, into some bushes about one hundred feet away from them. I was too far away to hear their conversation, but I judging by their gestures, they would be heading back into the party very soon. Shadow appeared next to me, his bright eyes standing out against his dark coat.

"I thought I told you to get lost..." I muttered to him.

"You did..." he smiled slightly, "I just want to see what's gonna happen..." So he was that kind of person, loves conflict. Ruby-Sapphire held open the door and gestured for Spitfire to walk in, which she did. I now began to pursuit of her, jumping out of the bushes and stealthily making my way towards the large double doors. I opened the one to the left a crack and was hit with a blast of loud music and shouts.

"Are you going to help me?" I murmured to Shadow, who was eagerly looking over my shoulder into the party. He thought for a few seconds, allowing me to continue to comb through the visible crowd to look for that bastard.

"Sure, and it would help me get some of my pride back..." he trailed off when I turned around to ask, "Don't worry, it doesn't concern you..." With that I began my assault on Ruby-Sapphire weaving my way through the crowd. I could see his coat's reflection on the ceiling, so it wan't very hard to keep up. They eventually came to a stop on the dancefloor, which was packed with every race of pony. Shadow had fallen back and taken a seat maybe twenty feet behind me, for whatever reason.

An anger that I had never felt before surged up inside me, consuming all my logical thoughts. Ruby-Sapphire had stolen Spitfire from me, and I wasn't going to let that happen. I passed by him, roughly bumping into him so that his ear was near my mouth.

"So, you think you can steal Spitfire from me huh?" I hissed into his ear. He pushed off me, an angry expression on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he said shocked by my accusation.

"You know exactly what I am talking about..." He bit his lip, he knew I was right.

"Keep your voice down..." he murmured to me, "I got her first..." I wasn't about to give in that easily.

"No I won't keep my voice down!" I shouted, "You stole her from me!" A few of the surrounding ponies began to take interest in the fight beginning to blaze.

"Alright," he started, anger layered in his voice, "Then I'll make you shut up..." He punched me right in the gut, knocking the wind out of me. I returned a buck to his face, sending him flying. He caught himself in the air and rocketed back at me. I launched up to meet him. We met in midair, knocking heads and flying out of the clubhouse, breaking a few windows. Even though my mind was heavily invested in fighting Ruby-Sapphire, part of it was still preoccupied on the thought of why Spitfire hadn't stopped either of us.

We were fighting just along the forest line, sending punches, kicks and tackling each other, with the intent to incapicitate the other.

"STOP!" Spitfire yelled at the top of her lungs. Shadowbolt came to me, prying me from Ruby-Sapphire's neck. He held his hooves around my waist, effectively keeping me stationary. I struggled against him, doing anything to force him to release his grip so that I could go absolutely savage on that son of a bitch. However, try as I did, his grip was like an iron bar, wrapped around me in an unbreakable vice.

"That bitch attacked me!" Ruby-Sapphire told Spitfire.

"Liar!" I snarled, "He attacked me first!"

"You assaulted me verbally!" he fired back. I felt Shadow's grip loosen and I took the opportunity to break out and lunge at Ruby-Sapphire. He accepted my challenge and charged me too. We met in a tackle that sent me rocketing towards the ground. He was about to jump on me but Spitfire stopped him.

"What is this all about?" she growled at him.

"She thinks that I stole you from her!" he tattled to Spitfire.

"You did!" I countered, getting off my back.

"Who said I wanted either of you?" We both stared at her blankly. "I'd rather go with the gray pegasus than either of you two..." Shadow blushed a lighter shade of gray.

"That's not much of a compliment..." he toyed with Spitfire, earning a laugh from her.

"Definitely a better choice than either of you..." My mouth was open in shock. I just got turned down for some pony that she doesn't even know.

"So maybe you would actually like to go on a date?" Shadow asked her.

"Sure... if it means getting away from them..."

"WOAH..." Ruby-Sapphire butted in, not happy with the direction that the conversation was going, "Ten minutes ago, you were hyped up to go out with me... what happened?"

"I told you... I have high standards..." she explained.

"You never told me that!" Sapphire angrily countered.

"I always thought that was understood..."

X-X-X

Fucking high standard athletic stars, so picky.

"Well then... I don't need to date you then... GET LOST!" I yelled at her.

"With him?" she pointed at Shadow, "Sure... goodbye then!" She began to walk off, hooking her foreleg in Shadow's as a sign of companionship. Shadowbolt turned and winked at me. I had no idea why I was ever friends with that pompous prick. He was way too arrogant and always stole the mares from me. As soon as they got out of my line of sight I turned to Rainbow Dash.

"Well then..." I started, "THIS turned out SO well, didn't it?" She looked shocked that I had just blamed her for the entire incident, which was her fault.

"Well I'm sorry, I wasn't the one to take another's interests!" she snarled back. We began to argue, launching rather vulgar and innapropriate insults at one another. Fire Flare walked out of the clubhouse, most likely to find Shadow and I. What he got was me fighting with Rainbow Dash.

"Hey!" he shouted, running towards us, "What's wrong?"

"She screwed up my date with Spitfire!" I pointed accusingly at Rainbow Dash.

"Well I've had my eye on her forever!" Fire Flare started to laugh.

"What's so funny?!" I interrogated him angrily.

"You two are fighting like a married couple!" I blushed bright red, covering up any blue splotches on my face. Rainbow Dash blushed as well, covering her face.

Suddenly, an interesting idea bloomed in my mind. If neither of us could have her, why not make her pay for it?

"Rainbow Dash?" I asked her.

"Yes..." she responded, a hint of anger still in her voice.

"You think we should make her pay for ignoring both of us?" she caught on to my idea, an evil grin spreading across her face.

"Yeah... little bit of payback never hurt..." she smiled, "What were you thinking?

"How about a bad case of awkwardness?"

"How?"

"Maybe we could date to make her feel guilty..." she wasn't so willing to jump on with my idea.

"Well, wouldn't that make her feel like she helped us get together?"I pondered on the thought. She was right... it would allow her to prove that both of us were wrong to like her. However, I had a piece of evidence that could change that in seconds.

"Did you know that Shadow has the hots for you?" I said mischievously. She picked her head up in sudden interest.

"I had a small notation... why?" My grin spread even wider.

"We have a double whammy... Spitfire and Shadow," I explained, "Shadow will be obscenely jealous and may dump her for you... then she's fair game to both of us..." Rainbow Dash's face brightened up.

"Wow, that could actually work... I'm sorry I never did formally introduce myself, I am Rainbow Dash and you are?"

"Ruby-Sapphire..."

"Well Ruby-Sapphire," she started, "You've got yourself a deal..."

**Yeah, shit is about to get really awkward. I hope to let LoyalDashie know that this wasn't a oneshot. I also hope iTealblast reads this one too. This is going to be my update speed, realitively slow with medium size chapters. **

**DaFrEaK OuT!**


	3. Preparing to cockblock

**Hi! Not much to say other than review and that I have been swamped in school work... **

I was in a little shock and awe what had happened. Other than probably pissing off Ruby-Sapphire and Rainbow Dash, I had just picked up Spitfire. I knew that Ruby had performed the bet perfectly and I was simply... interfering. The backlash of this was that I wouldn't get to ask out Rainbow Dash, who I was going to approach tonight, until our little game got out of hand. Spitfire still had her foreleg laced around my own, locking us together. I could feel the sweat beginning to trickle down my leg, heating up the enclosed area between us.

"Shadowbolt?" she asked me, releasing her grip. I let my shoulders slump, relieving all the stress that had built up.

"Yeah?" I responded warily.

"Thanks for that..."

'For what?" I was slightly confused.

"For not getting mad at me for dragging you into this mess..."

"What mess?" she had thoroughly fried my brain.

"Long story," she disregarded the confusion and worry in my voice, "but I was pretty serious about that date thing..."

"I'm not serious until you tell me that long story!" I demanded, stomping my hoof.

"Bu-" she started.

"No! Now..." I cut her off, staring menacingly at her. She cowered away, afraid of me, just like the rest. I may have been smooth with the mares, but I didn't have many colts for friends; and I'm pretty sure I had lost another one.

X-X-X

"What are you guys talking about?" Midnight Flare asked me, still lost in our plan.

"Nothing..." Rainbow Dash brushed him off, turning away from him.

"Well, I could tell my mom that you didn't take care of me!" he shouted. She looked up at the moon, checking the time.

"Actually, it's bed time, so I'll take you back home..." she told him, smiling.

"No it isn't!" he yelled back, "It's not even 11:00!" Rainbow Dash began to chuckle.

"Well, I guess then you wouldn't mind if I told your mother if you disobeyed me AND back talked me..." his ears fell and he shrunk down.

"Oh please don't do that..." he whimpered.

"Alright then... give me five minutes and I'll take you home..." she told him, patting his shoulder comfortingly.

"Okay..." He began to trot a few feet back and planted himself, waiting obediently. Rainbow Dash turned back to me.

"So, how do you want to do this?" she asked me. I dug deep through my mind, hoping to find inspiration. Unfortunately, nothing came to my conscious mind and shrugged my shoulders. She breathed out heavily.

"I'm sorry! What do you want?" she rolled her eyes.

"Anything?" I cursed under my breath, knowing that we would go back and forth for a few hours. Suddenly, a thought sparked in my mind, giving me a simple yet effective way to pry Spitfire and Shadow apart.

"How about a prank?"

"Hell no!" she responded, "I am not pranking!"

"You have the best prankster in Ponyville... why not take that to your advantage?" her expression changed immediately grinning wide, evil written all over her face.

"So it's a prank date?" her smile growing wider, "I like your style... where do you live again?"

X-X-X

I walked back to my apartment, my mind gleefully wondering on what tomorrow could hold. A date with one of the Wonderbolts! Not only would this get me serious popularity points, but who wouldn't want to date a smokin' hot pegasus? Of course though, Rainbow Dash took the gold even though Spitfire was clearly hotter. Spitfire was slightly upper-crusty and very... Canterlot like.

As I walked into my room, I found myself looking into what looked like a tornado had dropped down in my living room. The little bastard, Dark Blaze... a.k.a. Devil, sat on the top of a pile of furniture, most of which was shredded and destroyed. I eyed him furiously, doing my absolute best to not rip into the younger pegasus that I had picked up off the street.

"What the hell did you do?" I growled at him menacingly.

"What does it look like?" he questioned me. It took every ounce of my patience not to rush forward and knock the little brat out.

"Look's like you had butt sex with my living room..." I replied blankly. After all, it did. Devil nodded in agreement.

"Probably did..." The tension in the room was lifted by the sound of my laughter. Now I remember why I decided to take the red and black maned pegasus in. He was just like me.

"Damn you," I cursed between laughs, "You'd be my brother if I'd have to have one..."

"Well, you wouldn't like me if I was your brother..." This little pegasus knew too much about me. I remember the time I found him. The memory was still fresh in my mind, taking place only a few weeks ago.

X-X-X **(A/N: This is Shadow recalling a memory... End A/N)**

I had found him in one of the several alleys around Ponyville. Despite popular belief, Ponyville had extremely dangerous, impoverished areas. I didn't live in those areas, but a decent amount of my daily errands required me to pass through these starved zones. I had seen him, curled up in a cardboard box, sleeping. Now, anyone who goes over "there", as most of the townsponies call it, with any cash is absolutely insane. I wasn't insane, but I could protect myself if I needed to. Generally, the streets where infested with small packs of gangs walking around, ready to mug anyone on a moment's notice.

As I trotted over to him, several thugs had taken some interest in me, beginning to converge on me nonchalantly.

"Hey..." I whispered to the sleeping form of Devil, nudging him awake, "Are you alright?" He opened his dark green eyes, confusion swirled around in them.

"Huh?" he responded, rubbing his eyes fully open.

"Come out..." I commanded, stepping back a few feet. In the wonderful moment where something out of the ordinary had happened, I was still oblivious to the huge earth ponies beginning to close in on me. Devil did as I demanded, stepping out of his cardboard home. I took note of the deep impressions that his ribs made in his skin. He clearly was malnourished, further intensifying the wish to help this young pony on to its feet and out of the hole that he was in, "What's your name?"

"Dark Blaze..." he answered, keeping his distance. I needed to break this little shyness barrier fast, so this change in the daily schedule wouldn't put me too far back. His face went from unsureness to fear and he began to disappear back into his box

"What's wrong?" I asked, leaning over to keep him within my line of sight. The bag that was on my back turned beyond its point of containment and spilled several golden bits on the ground. The thugs were ready to pounce on me with everything they were worth.

"Behind you mister..." Blaze stuttered out, pointing behind me. I whipped around, facing the earth ponies who outweighed me by at least 50 pounds each. One of them slammed his forehead into my own, effectively immobilizing me with a simple headbutt. I crumpled to the ground, my vision patchy and rolling in waves from the concussion that one of my assailants had inflicted on me.

"Hey!" one of them shouted, "Nice shot!" These dumbasses probably were stupider than the frightened pegasus, who sat only inches from me inside his shelter.

"So what does he have?" one of them asked, implying to the others that he wanted his buddies to search me. They immediately took the bag filled to the brim with bits in my back, celebrating their victory. One of them flipped me over, looking for anything of value. I did have a rather long knife sheathed against my leg, in cases of emergency. He noticed the raised area and reached for it. I reacted by using every ounce of strength that my brutalized mind could conjur and kicked him back and jumped to my hooves.

"Come out..." I told Dark Blaze, he didn't react, still in shock of my sudden explosion of energy from my seemingly lifeless body, "GET UP!" He complied and jumped to my back, hugging my midsection with his legs.

"Well then..." a rather large thug snickered at me, "You have some athletic ability..." Damn, these ponies were fucking idiots.

"Actually, it's willpower and mind over matter shithead..." I insulted him, taking a significant chunk of his pride with me.

"Apparently you're a smartass too!" he guffawed, the rest of his accomplices joining in. My head throbbed intensely, clouding my mind and making it extremely difficult to focus.

"We have to go!" Dark Blaze reminded me in a hushed whisper. I got myself into a stance, ready to launch myself forward.

"So..." the thug who appeared to be the leader said to his comrades, "Should we finish this?" I laughed at this, catching their attention.

"Sure..." I exploded off the ground, flying towards my money that sat looped around one of the thugs' necks. I caught it in my mouth, ripping by my soon to be victim. I heard a gruesome crack and looked back to see that I had snapped the pony's neck. Luckily, the string had snapped after I had killed him, so I didn't have to carry the extra weight. I rocketed as fast as I could towards my apartment, which was wicked fast. I saw the sound barrier piling up in front of me, an achievement which I had envied ever since I saw that pegasus Rainbow Dash shatter it so many years ago. However, I knew not to over exert myself and slowed down as I came to my building.

My mind was on the brink of unconsciousness as I ripped the door open and collapsed on my couch. Dark Blaze unlatched himself from my back, finally releasing the pressure on my ribs. He came into my line of sight. His mouth moved but nothing came out.

"What?!" I yelled. He came to my side and yelled into my ear.

"Thank you!" he shouted. Just after, my vision went black.

X-X-X** (A/N: End of Flashback)**

"So how's your flight training going?" I asked him, lifting him off of the pile of furniture that he sat atop of. He rolled his eyes, angry that I had brought the subject back up. I was a flight student ace, graduated one of the top in my class, and I really wanted him follow my footsteps.

"Fine Shadow..."

"Total bullshit..." I immediately countered. He seemed rather shocked, even though it was clear that he was lying.

"How would you know?" he raised an eyebrow, suspicious with my accusations.

"I went to go see your teacher..."

X-X-X

Rainbow Dash and I still were walking towards my small house out on the outskirts of Ponyville, discussing the endless possibilities of pranks that we could do to cause the separation of Spitfire and Shadowbolt. However, in both of our minds we knew that we would have to go seperate ways somewhere along the lines and that this was just a temporary alliance. After some time, we eventually reached the porch and we sat there, unknowing of what to do.

"Alright, I guess this is goodbye..." Rainbow Dash told me, awkwardly scratching the back of her head.

"Okay then..." I began to turn to open my door when she grabbed my shoulder, turning me back around. She embraced me tightly, nearly squeezing the air out of me. She let go, smiling into my eyes. She then turned and began to walk away, just like that. It was so random, yet so comforting that she was all in on this plan. I just hoped to Celestia that it worked.

X-X-X

I woke up, the house was oddly warm today. I dragged myself out of bed, not bothering to fix the covers. It was still early, the sun had not risen and most of the stars were still visible. I opened the door to my kitchen, the light still on as it always was. I opened one of the cabinets, grabbing a bowl and glass. I set them on the table carelessly, causing them to clang and spin on their edges before coming to a rest. I opened the fridge, grabbing some orange juice. Most of my days started like this. Today was no different. My schedule was rather repetitive and boring, but very simple. I liked life that way, simple and to the point... not enough time to add in the fluff.

I poured myself a large glass of the sticky orange citrus and put it back into the refrigerator and opened the cabinet grabbing my cereal. I dumped the last of it into my bowl and tossed the box into the trash. I ate my breakfast hastily, as I always do, even though I didn't work today.

The first rays of sunlight peaked over the horizon and lit up my house with an orange glow, signaling that it was time to get ready for the day. I cleaned up and looked at what I had scheduled, a few quick errands and the date with Rainbow Dash, at about 6 p.m. Even with that, there was a large amount of time to fill. I set up what I would need for the day, some bits, medicine and some assorted fabrics. I needed to eat lunch, had a prescription that Fluttershy had needed for a critically wounded bunny and there were supplies that Rarity had ordered that I needed to drop off.

Along with being a janitor in the Weather Factory, I also was a delivery pony and I often received packages on my doorstep. I was more of a hub of Ponyville that was assigned to receive and deliver packages all around town.

During my overview of the upcoming day, I yawned. It was far too early to be yawning and I decided an early morning nap wasn't out of place. I opened my back door that lead to a simple hammock lace between two trees. I flopped onto it, bouncing up and down when I landed. I turned over to my side and let my eyes close, soon falling into the dark abyss of sleep.

X-X-X

I knew the instant that my eyes were open that I had slept far too long, judging by the position of the sun in the sky. I shot up, looking around to make sure no one had noticed my absence. It was soon clear that I had not caused any problems but judging by how red the sky was, it was somewhere between 4:00 and 4:30. That meant that I had very little time to do my errands that I had put off and still get ready for my date.

I rushed back into my house, grabbed my bag and tore out the front door. I was only running for a few seconds before I took to the air, in the general direction of Fluttershy's home only a few miles from here. My mail pack was beginning to slip off because I was flying too fast and I had to slow down. As I did, the bag wrapped around my right wing. I tried to flick it off, but it only laced tighter around it. I could see Fluttershy's house in the distance; I would just have to glide with one wing there. My plan was clearly easier said than done, as was flying with one wing. It was trying to push a cart with no wheels. However, I pulled through, just clearing the trees. Fluttershy was in her backyard, tending to the bunny who appeared to have a large gash across its back, oozing pus and blood through several towels and patches.

As I got closer to her and the company of surrounding animals, I could fully see the severity. Along with that came a furious Fluttershy, who was now walking towards me, a grimace of fury on her face.

"Where the hell have you been?" she spat, still aggressively walking towards me. She generally was very mute and calm in contrast to now where she was animated and expressive.

"I'm sorry!" I told her, pulling out the medicine she had ordered and handing it to her. Fluttershy swiped it angrily from me, turning her back to me. I had no idea what the meds actually were until she opened the opaque plastic bag they were in. Out came a small syringe, fresh bandages and a small vial filled with a clear liquid. She immediately cleaned a small area of the bunny's coat and poked the syringe into its flesh, pushing down the plunger fully. The pink maned pegasus then applied the fresh bandages while coaxing the small furry creature to drink the clear liquid. The bunny's eyes soon closed and Fluttershy let out a deep sigh.

"There, he'll feel better soon..." she told herself, turning back to me, "So, why were you late..." I hated how I let her run over me like this, but I deserved it here.

"I fell asleep early this morning..." I told her, looking away, "I'm sorry..." She didn't seem very welcome to my apology.

"Well, your lucky that he held on for as long as he did..." She really had to make me feel bad, didn't she?

"I told you that I'm sorry!" I repeated. The sun's glare, dipped below the trees, really sending my adrenaline into a frenzy, "I have to go... I send your patient my care!" I took off, heading into town, which was yet another four miles. Luckily, she didn't pursue me and I could take off now that my delivery bag was lighter and less bulky. I spotted the Carousel Botique admist the trees. I dove hard, hoping to increase my speed and cut the time so that I could clean myself up for my date with Rainbow Dash. I landed maybe twenty feet from the front door, rushing up to it and knocking. I hoped that she wouldn't answer so that I could be on my way, but it couldn't be that simple. Rarity opened the door, her mane in its usual style but not as prim and sparkling as it usually was.

"Well hello darling!" she welcomed me, immediately stopping what she was doing. I had known Rarity for awhile now, almost 2 years. During that time, she had imposed her proper ways onto me, including keeping myself properly groomed, "What did I tell you about looking well kempt?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah... yeah, I know," I looked into the mirror maybe ten feet from me. I didn't look well groomed, but I was definitely presentable, "It's not like I'm a mess..."

"Ruby-Sapphire... I'm not letting you leave until you look presentable in public..."

"What for? My da..." I caught my tongue in the knick of time before the full word escaped my lips, but not before it presented itself as a legible word.

"For your date?" Rarity's eyes sparkled with interest and wonder, "With who?" I scooted awkwardly towards her.

"Rainbow Dash..." I told her. She squealed, possibly, she was happy for me.

"I can understand why you're not impeccably dressed..." I rolled my eyes, causing her to giggle.

"Can you help me look presentable?" I reasoned with her, "It means a lot to me..."

"Of course!" she replied, "I wouldn't let you drown in that ocean!" She yanked me behind the counter and brought me upstairs to her room. She threw a towel at me and began to usher me into the bathroom.

"Are you going to help me shower?" I grinned, causing her to blush.

"Yes... I mean No... NO!" she stuttered. I laughed closing the door behind me as I entered the bathroom.

"Oh Rarity..." I swooned sarcastically.

"Shut up and shower!" she shouted at me. I did so quickly, as my time was running out. I toweled myself dry and walked into Rarity's room, sending a blast of steam into the colder air. Rarity gawked at me, completely dumbfounded by my quick cleanup.

"Wow, Ruby-Sapphire..." she paused, admiring my sparkling coat, "You look, amazing." I couldn't help but accept her comment.

"I know right?" I responded cockily. She rolled her eyes.

"Remember, mares love confidence, not cockiness." she reminded me.

"Yeah, I know..." I knew that, just trying to be a smartass, "So, how are you going to make me sparkle even more?"

"Nothing actually..." I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

"Really?"

"We're talking about Rainbow Dash," she explained, "Not exactly one of those super tightly woven ponies..."

"True..." I remembered the cloth and fabrics that I needed to give to her, "Oh! Before I leave," I handed her the plastic bag that her supplies were in, "Here..." Her eyes lit up like christmas trees.

"Oh my!" her eyes gaped at the bag, "I had ordered those yesterday! How did they get here so quickly?"

"Express..." I told her nonchalantly.

"Express takes two days from Canterlot..."

"Double Express?" I guessed.

"I have no idea..." she trailed off, "Anyway, good to see you RS!" I began to walk downstairs.

"Good to see you too!" I waved back to her, entering the staircase that led to the lower room in her store. Walking out, I saw that the sun was setting, sending deep red-orange rays all over the ground, casting odd shadows. I began to walk towards Sugarcube Corner, searching for the rainbow-maned pegasus. I spotted her about ten feet from the front door of the shop where Pinkie Pie lived. She looked over my way, dazzling me with her shining red eyes. Her mane was combed and glowed with a sheen reflecting the fading sunlight. I found myself locked in her stare, never wanting to leave the depths of her eyes.

"RS!" she called to me. I obediently walked up to her.

"Yes darling?" I toyed with her. She let out a gentle laugh.

"You ready for our 'date'?" she asked me. I refined my voice and fixed my posture, giving me a rather uppercrusty look.

"Of course!" I replied in a Canterlot tone, mimicking Rarity's accent. I offered a foreleg, which she took. We began to walk down Main Street, searching for Shadowbolt and Spitfire. We spotted them at a rather fancy restaurant, sitting at a table for four. I grinned, letting my smile stretch across my face.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I turned to Rainbow Dash. She turned to me.

"Cockblocking?" She snickered.

"I like your style," I recalled, remembering setting up this moment, "Shall we?"

**Wow... this is probably my best writing so far... tell me if not in the reviews... PLZ!**


	4. There's a Rapist on the Lose!

**Hello readers! Thanks for the positive feedback on the last chapter... really inspired me to write this one. I can't stress this enough, please take some time to write up a review. After all, I am looking for critique. Remember, THIS IS RATED T... SO I DON'T WANT ANY ONE UNDER 13 READING THIS! DAMMIT! Lol... R&R.**

I could see that sparkling red-blue mane, glittering in the faint moonlight. I knew we should have waited for a table for two, but I didn't want to make Spitfire wait.

"Hey look who it is..." I informed Spitfire, careful to cover up my disgust. She turned her head slightly to the right, getting a peek at the incoming pegasi.

"Shadow!" Ruby-Sapphire called to me, waving.

"You wanna move?" I grumbled to the fiery mare seated across me.

"It's a little too late..." she told me. At least she wasn't too wild about the two ponies approaching us. After all, I was attempting to dig myself in deeper into this relationship with Spitfire, something that I had not done for years with anypony. I had been into one-nighters, a habit that made me many enemies. Some of those included Rarity, Twilight Sparkle and even the pony whose my heart truly belonged with, Rainbow Dash. She had forgiven me for it, but I didn't think she would ever want to date me. After all, she seemed to be gunning for Spitfire, not me.

"Are these seats taken?" Ruby-Sapphire asked, clearly trying to make a joke. I didn't flinch, and neither did Spitfire.

"No... they aren't..." Spitfire told them, kicking me under the table. My reaction was to flinch, but I knew that it would catch the attention of the watchful colt in front of me. Ruby-Sapphire pulled out a chair for Rainbow Dash, a normal act of kindness for two dating ponies.

"Thank you..." she said to RS.

"Your very welcome..." he responded, taking his own seat. At first, there was a very awkward silence, considering the history of the ponies seated at this table. The history was short, intense and unstable... as were the relationships, creating a very awkward silence in which neither myself nor Spitfire knew how to react to. I decided to take the initiative, to break the grinding silence.

"So... how did you guys end up getting together?" I asked, sincerely curious about the newfound relations that Sapphire and Dash had discovered. All I received was a blank stare, "Well?" Just then, I heard a crash a few tables behind us. Whatever had occurred had sent up a thick smog of dust, making it impossible to see what the cause was. Ruby-Sapphire stood up, walking into the dust cloud, curious himself. A moment later, I heard him flap his wings, thinning the cloud out. I was surprised to see that Devil was on top of Scootaloo, clearly furious.

"Where is it?!" he shouted, adjusting to the orange filly's squirming.

"I told you... I DON'T KNOW!" she shouted, still struggling to throw Devil off of her.

"What the freak is going on here?" Rainbow Dash shouted, jumping from her seat. Sweetie Belle came out of nowhere, tackling Devil off of his mount on Scootaloo.

"Get off of her!" she shouted, taking a defensive stance. Devil got back up from the pile of tables and chairs he had created.

"Stay out of this you little bitch!" he screamed, breaking into a run towards the young crusaders. I knew that he would hurt them, and possibly kill them. I acted, doing a complete backflip to my hooves. I launched myself with all my strength, on a collision course with Devil. I intercepted him, tackling him into a table. When I got up, I found that Rarity and Twilight had both come to see what the commotion was.

"Oh great..." Twilight grumbled, "Its HIM..." The spot were Scootaloo and Devil had initially landed had become a neutral zone, with myself, Devil and Spitfire on one side and Rainbow Dash, Ruby-Sapphire, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Twilight and Scootaloo. Not exactly a fair fight, but we clearly were more athletically talented.

"Good to see you too ladies..." I said mockingly to Twilight and Rarity.

"Shut the fuck up!" Rarity yelled, "That wasn't what you thought it was, it was rape!" She covered her mouth realizing that there were fillies, including Sweetie Belle around, "Sorry about that Sweetie..." The younger unicorn gave her sister a disapproving look.

"Rarity..." she warned, "Don't curse..." While I had been preoccupied with listening to Rarity's outburst, I noticed that Devil and RS were in a stare-down, eyes locked and circling each other.

"Sapphire..." Devil spoke softly.

"Devil..." the bluish pegasus muttered threateningly. I rushed to split them up, and take a chunk out of Sapphire.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I growled at him, "Challenging someone clearly younger and weaker than you!"

"I didn't do any such thing," Ruby-Sapphire countered, "He walked up to me and shoved his nose into mine..." Several of the older ponies involved in the complex scene began to join in, offering their opinions.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Spitfire screamed, silencing all of us. Her breath was rapid and powerful, "If this is the BS that I have to deal with everyday... I don't want to be involved in this circle at all!" She turned away, taking off into the night. Silence still poisoned the group, forcing us to stay silent. Ruby-Sapphire took a deep breath, turning to me.

"Well ain't that great..." he spat, "Look what you did!" I was so angry at the pegasus for blaming the entire incident on me.

"You have no right to point hooves!" I fired back.

"Well... if it weren't for Devil, you may have a point..." Twilight reasoned, "But it was because of Devil... therefore your argument is invalid..." She was always right and it made me want to choke her. Scootaloo lunged forward, attacking Devil and pinning him to the ground. I lowered my shoulder into her, sending her flying across the square. When I turned back, Ruby-Sapphire had his ten inch knife to my throat. Rainbow Dash began to tend to Scootaloo, checking to see if I had hurt her badly.

"Put that thing away and fight with your body, not a weapon!" I taunted him. He put the deadly piece of equipment away and took a few steps back.

"Fine..." he replied, taking a few steps back. He gestured to me, "Ladies first..." The fire that had built up inside me, begging to be unleashed, finally found a release point. I posted on my front legs and swung my back legs around, landing a forceful buck into his chest. I would have expected him to fly back. Instead, he dug in and took the hit, like an absolute badass would.

"Well, looks like someone toughened up..." I said to him, some amount of sincerity in my voice, "Now you're not some wimpy nerd..." He seemed shocked at my taunt, not even responding. However, that face didn't stay long.

"Bitch please, you'd be surprised what happens when you're too busy being a cocky prick to not..." In one swift motion, I lunged forward and slammed his head into the concrete, muting him. I looked up at the group of very angry mares that partially surrounded me.

"If you think that you can take me on..." I laughed at the thought. I heard a grunt from behind me followed by a ring, like a bell. A large object slammed into the back of my head, sending my vision into waves and stars.

"Maybe you should learn to be less cocky and more careful about where you stand..." Rainbow Dash said to me, "And THAT was for our little 'get together'!" My vision slowly faded into nothingness.

X-X-X

I landed on the road, about a mile from where I had abandoned Shadowbolt. It wasn't right, but I wasn't about to deal with two colts and a mare who were obsessed with me, just something else I didn't have time for. After a few minutes of absent minded walking, I found myself in a very unfamiliar part of Ponyville. It was... dark, dank, depressing and oppressed. The ponies here were thinner, their coats less bright, their stares more menacing. Now, I wished I could just go back and find my way out. About twenty feet up the street, I noticed a bar, packed to the brim with ponies. To escape the ever growing amount of dark shaded ponies, I hurriedly trotted over to the bar and walked inside.

I will say, I have never been inside a bar with nearly so many occupants inside, or as loud. Nearly the entire crowd was drunk, spilling their alcohol everywhere, including on me. The first thing that came to mind to escape the cascade of beer and drunkards holding the beer was to flee to the bathroom. I immediately ran for the wooden sign above a door that read "Bathroom". I ripped open the door and slammed it shut, finally able to catch my breath.

I looked at myself in the mirror inside the bathroom. The monster that stared back at me had wild eyes, beer sinking into its thick coat and a depressing look that could have shattered the hopes of anypony. I was about to jump back in fear, until I realized that the monster was myself, or what I had become in the last half hour. Not even Rarity could fix me up, only I could. So, I set to work using the implements that were available to me. I used the sinks to slowly drench individual sections myself in water, soap to remove the beer clinging to my fur and dried myself off slowly with the hoof dryer. After a solid twenty minutes, my coat was clear of any signs of the beer or the crazy look. Even my eyes seemed to have calmed down. When I walked back into the bar, ready to take on the crowd, I found no crowd... just a manager who showed me the door.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked the chubby pony. His mustache quivered, probably losing his patience.

"No fucking idea..." he told me blankly, "Now get out..." I wanted to argue with him, but he didn't look like he was in the mood to screw around. I decided to follow his orders without complaint and trotted out the door. While the party had stopped inside the bar, other bars had brightened up to accommodate the sudden surge of new potential customers. I thought about flying up into the air to find where I was, but a dense fog was setting in, and I'd rather not injure a wing flying blind.

While I was thinking, a couple of stereotypical gang ponies came around the corner. These, unlike most, were very distinctive. I realized that they were all part of my last year of Flight School. Even worse, I had a run in with one of them, where he tried to rape me, but not before Shadow had stepped in. I recall Shadowbolt putting a severe beating on him. Most people though I was lying, mainly those who thought Ponyville was a utopia of grandness and to the real world... rape, thievery and murder all occured throughout Equestria, even in Canterlot.

I studied the middle pony more carefully, noticing that he lacked a cutie mark, as did his comrades. Suddenly, he turned my way and a look of shock and memories washed over his face. He turned back to one of his goons, his lips barely moving. A new wave of fear washed over me as they changed their path towards me. Back those years ago, Shadow had been there, as an acquaintance, to help me. Now, I was on my own, a mare alone pursued by a group of thugs. The distance between us had to have been less than ten feet. I began to back up, still afraid of what they had in mind. The name came back to me, Silver Lining, he was anything but a silver lining.

"Well!" he chimed, "Spitfire... good to see you!" I tried backing away, but one of the ponies stepped behind me, effectively trapping me.

"W-W-What do you want..." I trembled, my thoughts still focused why he had taken interest in me.

"Take a wild guess..." I shook my head, still afraid of the answer, "Let me show you..." He hoisted me up on his shoulder, beginning to sprint back to the corner from where he came from. I recovered from my initial shock and began to furiously beat his back with my hooves.

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed. I received no answer. I could see that his buddies were keeping up, making sure that I could not escape. The landscape around me turned from developing to complete disaster with some of the most vile looking building I had ever seen. I heard him bash open a door, followed by the door rebounding off the wall and automatically locking as it closed. Silver Lining climbed a few flights of stairs, with me still on his back, fighting with everything that I was worth. He stopped on a landing and turned into a hallway. My fate suddenly dawned to me as he opened a door to an apartment and threw me on the bed.

"So... you wanna know what I want?" he grinned.

"What..." I tried backing away. Silver Lining's smile only grew wider.

"To finish what I started!"

X-X-X

I was walking over a hill, to see how Ruby-Sapphire's plan was working out. As my line of sight cleared the top of the hill, I was greeted with what appeared to be a full on brawl. I could see that Shadow had RS in a front headlock. Rainbow Dash was kicking Shadow in an attempt to free Sapphire. Scootaloo and Devil were locked in intense fight, kicking, biting, even slapping each other with the intent to kill. I had no idea what had come between my friends, but I needed to step in. I broke into a sprint, pushing several ponies that blocked my path. I was only on the perimeter of the large circle that surrounded the brawl but I needed to stop it before anyone got severely injured.

"STOP!" I roared, putting as much force behind my command. As if a bomb had been set off, the entire crowd fell silent, eager to obey my angry voice. Even Shadow, RD, RS, Scootaloo and Devil had stopped fighting and gotten to their hooves.

"Flare?" Rainbow Dash asked confusingly, "What are you doing here?"

"To find out why the hell you're all fighting!" I yelled. The circle stepped back a few feet, to accommodate my rage.

"He crossed **the line **again!" Shadow complained.

"Fuck that stupid rule!" I fired back, "Bros before hoes... remember?" I failed to realize that a good part of the crowd was female, "And vice versa..."

"Bu..." Sapphire started.

"But nothing... end of story..." I cut him off. I expected the crowd to leave, but they stood militant, waiting for something else to happen, "If you don't know these pegasi personally... go home!" Like water from waxed paper, the bystanders left in a hurry. All who stayed were Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, and of course... the brawlers. However, there was another pony, one that I would describe as a gangster or a thief... either way, he looked like a criminal.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?" Rainbow Dash interrogated him. He chuckled at her angry attitude.

"Well... if you gave me a couple of seconds... I would tell you." he responded. There was a silence while we waited him to answer. Shadow began tapping his hoof impatiently, drawing my eyes to it. I could see the blood, bruises and cuts all over it.

"We're waiting..." Shadow finally spoke up, having the shortest patience.

"All you need to know is that I have someone you care about and that you will never see her again..." Three of us went stiff. I couldn't tell which exactly, but I felt the ground shake slightly. My mind was too slow to react as our "friend" took off into the night sky.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Rainbow Dash screamed, lifting off to pursue him. Shadow and Sapphire were quick to follow. I heard Twilight sigh.

"Go get some sleep Fire Flare..." she told me, "We'll handle this..." I wasn't about to leave Rarity and Twilight to deal with the three extremely volatile pegasi, but I was tired from the party last night and needed to recover. I began to head back to my apartment, wondering what that thug had told us.

X-X-X

Silver Lining headed into the bathroom of the small apartment that he had chosen. He had come back to clean up what he had started, and all he had done was make it worse... for me. I lay, ravaged still by tinglyness and shameful pleasure. I couldn't believe that I hadn't made it to twenty without losing my virginity. It had only been 19 years. He had stolen it from me, even though I knew that some other pompous stuck-up asshole would have ended up stealing it sometime in the future. Now, I couldn't even face my mother anymore, maybe if I told her it was against my will... she would understand. What would Soarin' think of me? What would everyone think of me?

I needed to get out of here... to the press, to The Wonderbolts... anyone. I needed to show what a monster that Silver Lining was, not the casual thug that he played while he was in public. I tried to stand up on the bed, only to find that my flank and thighs felt like they were on fire and caused intense fiery pain throughout my entire body. I will never do buttsex... even if I am drunk, it just hurt too much. There was suddenly a tiny voice, coming from outside

"Spitfire!" the voice cried, somewhere outside.

"Spitfire... where are you!" a deeper voice yelled.

"Spitz... where are you?" another shouted.

"I wouldn't answer that call..." Silver Lining threatened. I whipped around to find that my rapist had materialized without me noticing. I ignored him and shouted at the top of my lungs.

"DOWN HERE!" I heard Silver chuckle.

"I warned you..." he began to slowly walk towards me, "Time for round two..."

"No!" I yelled, trying to run for the door, not taking into account that my entire back half of my body was still sore and bruised from round one. My legs wouldn't work and he threw me against the wall. I felt the air in my lungs leave me as I made impact. His face was inches from mine, contorted into a crazy grin.

"I warned you what happened to mares who turn me down..."

**Yeah... that ain't good, she stuck with some rapist guy... anyway... whadda think? Good? Bad? Okay? Too explicit? (Despite the T Rating) Please tell me in the reviews!**

**I didn't feel like posting this on my profile page but... I think that kids know WAY too much these days. Kids are cursing at younger ages every year, watching porno younger every year and so on... Just wanted to let you all know that... (lol randomness)**


	5. Gone into the wind

**Hey readers! SO, how's your lives been? Good? I hope so... mine's been decent. Anyway, I had to change the rating to M due to a clearly mature rated subject. This is going to be another downer chapter, but all downs have an eventual uplift. R&R...**

I have to say, looking down on the lesser part of Ponyville really gave you an idea of how shitty the town was as a whole. Of course, that is speaking from a past experience, as I was flying through zero visibility fog. Sure, the "ghetto" area wasn't seen by tourists as it was hidden from the railroad line that brought ponies in and out Ponyville, but even still the town had a sinister feeling every time someone from the REAL Ponyville surfaced to the tourist area.

I had objected to waking up Shadowbolt, as he would most likely complicate things and further lower the chances that we have of finding Spitfire. I knew the gangster that had dropped in on us, as he was part of a mass of dropout pegasi that didn't want to finish Flight School, quite similarly to me. We were friends before I found out that he was interested in organized crime. That was the last time I saw him... glad to see his dream worked out. I had lost him in the fog, no surprise there, but I was still confused on why he had even told us that Spitfire was missing.

After a short while, I began to lose hope in finding him.

"Don't worry..." Rainbow Dash assured me, "She's out there..." She nuzzled under my neck, causing me to fluster. I didn't know if she was trying to comfort me or add some meaning behind her words. Either way, my face stayed hot and she continued to bury her cold nose into my coat. Shadow entered the small clearing of the fog and immediately allowed a foolish smirk to spread across his face.

"Didn't take that long..." he chuckled to himself. I felt Rainbow Dash's face heat up under my neck.

"Shut the fuck up..." she practically whined.

"So you agree?" Shadow assumed.

"Never said that..."

"It was implied..."

"By YOU..." Rainbow Dash cut him off. Shadowbolt looked like he wanted to retort, but he knew that he'd been beat.

"I'm heading to Canterlot.." The sudden announcement even shocked me. I had no idea why he wanted to head back to Canterlot. After all, he hated the entire city's attitude: I'm better than you, "I'll tell Celestia about this..."

"The entire incident?" I asked.

"Yeah, no point in living anything out." He dipped below the clouds, leaving Rainbow Dash and I to ourselves. She hadn't moved an inch since she found that spot on my neck. Apparently, it was quite comfortable, because she wasn't moving.

Now, being completely inexperienced with mares past the pickup line, I was in deep water. I didn't realize that she had slowly worked her muzzle into my neck until she had managed to get her head behind my own and playfully nibble my ear. This action caught me so off guard that I let out a quiet moan and shivered.

"So..." Rainbow Dash whispered, "You're sensitive there..." I was about to answer her when I took into consideration that she was trying to seduce me two hundred feet off the ground.

"We should do this somewhere else..." I don't think I could have chosen a worse set of turned my head and forced her lips to mine. Her tongue danced inside my mouth, fighting over my tongue for dominance.I recovered from the initial shock and returned her passionate kiss. Before I could stop myself, I was fondling with her flank, caressing it gently. I could tell that my inexperienced actions were working, just for the fact that she was moaning quietly into my mouth. She broke the kiss, panting hard.

"Where'd you learn how to do that, virgin?" she teased.

"You think I was single for my entire life?"

"Maybe..." My mind wandered from the moment and back to Spitfire.

"We should probably go check in with Twilight and Rarity..." I told her.

"Yeah..." she gave me an affectionate lick, "Or we could be a little more adventurous..." I wanted to keep going, but my morals told me not to and so did my conscience.

"Soon, we need to meet up with Rarity..." I needed to keep my distance from her as long as I could, mainly so I could figure out on how to handle the rapidly developing issue.

X-X-X

Ravaged was now an understatement on how I felt. I felt completely violated, degraded and demoralized. My face was red from the many times Silver Lining had slapped me. My flank and thighs burned intensely from the rough... experience that I had been exposed to, my asshole felt stretched. Hell, I felt heavier and slower... I don't know I'll ever fly again. The devil that had done this to me came out from the bathroom once more, a smile still on his face.

"So... are we going to listen now?" he asked me as if I was a dumbass. I wanted to lunge at him so badly and rip him to shreds. However, I knew that in the condition that I was in, I would do no such thing. I decided to go along with his ludicrous mind.

"Yeah... I'm done..." I complied, shifting so that the pain on my thighs dulled slightly.

"Good, I wanted to have my fun with you before I had to ship you off..." he started, heading back into the bathroom. I picked up my head, alarmed by the way he had used "shipped off".

"What do you mean?"

"Mare slave trade..." My eyes widened with horror, "Sex slave trade to be exact..."

"WHAT?" Adrenaline began to course through my body, frightened by my sudden change in fate.

"You'll most likely be working in some piece of shit down trailer that's hotter than a furnace and is packed with other mares..." I had seen the trailers that he was talking about. They were usually off in scrapyards or in other remote areas, to avoid detection. They were heavily guarded by what I assumed were gang members.

"Why did you do this exactly?" The sound of rushing water coming from the bathroom stopped abruptly.

"You're one of the most wanted mares in the slave trade..." he explained, "Young colts looking for some sex will pay big money for you and I happened to be due to pick up a mare... usual protocol for gang members: contribute to the slave population.

"And you had to choose me?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Why wouldn't I?" he chuckled, "This may send me up a few ladders in the pyramid... get me some more perks..."

"That's all a mare's worth..." I grumbled, "Her body..."

"In my trade... yes..."

"So, when are you shipping me off?"

"The boss is going to have a train coming in soon that will pick up anyone's, _bounty,_" Man, this guy was a complete dick! He just referred to me as an object! "Also, great time to do a headcount on the scouts... if one doesn't show up, it's considered abandon and betrayal..."

"You do know that as soon as Ruby-Sapphire, Rainbow Dash and Shadow can't find me, they're going to the authorities..." I warned him.

"What's your point?"

"Everypony will be looking for me..." He stifled a laugh.

"That's your leverage?" It didn't seem like much but Soarin' would go insane if he couldn't find me.

"No..." I said, allowing a smile to creep across my face, "The Wonderbolts are..." I looked up at him, to see if I had scared him. All that I found was the same alpha-male stance.

"Him?" he laughed, "He's nothing... not after you go hoof to hoof with Shadowbolt..."

"Since when did you fight him?" I asked, wondering how the fight had ended.

"I kicked his ass..."

"Bullshit..." I immediately shot back, "You know that IF you beat him and you're not lying that he gave you a tough fight!" He sighed.

"Really?" Silver Lining rolled his eyes in disgust, "That little bastard wasn't much of a problem... just a little hard to K.O." He looked at the clock above the bed that I sat on. I followed his eyes.

"What?"

"We gotta go... train will be at the station in twenty minutes..." My time was nearly up. I would become one of those slave mares that Soarin' had told me about. So much for being a star. I needed to stall him, hope that Shadow or Sapphire would find me. Now that I think of it, I had no idea why I wanted Ruby-Sapphire to find me. Maybe I was just that desperate. He hoisted my on to his back, actually being careful not to hold my ass too tight, as it still was incredibly sore.

To my surprise, he carried me all the way down the stairs, not even stumbling or losing his balance. Maybe this colt was stronger than Shadow, but Shadow didn't rape me, so that settles any possible competition. I couldn't tell where I was or where I was going, but I did feel the breeze blowing through the building, so he must have been taking me outside. This was my last chance to escape or catch somepony's attention... now or never.

X-X-X

Sapphire, Dash and I walked through the streets of lesser Ponyville, hoping for a miracle in the late night. It wasn't very cold, but cold enough that we had to stay close to keep warm. There were a surprising amount of bars still open, despite the moon being on its descent towards the horizon.

"Hey..." I barely mumbled to RD and RS, "You two wanna warm up?" They looked at one another.

"Sure..." We walked into the closest one, which happened to be fairly empty. I knew that Rainbow Dash and Sapphire had... explored each other, so that pretty much put me as the creep who liked another colt's girlfriend. Not exactly the best title, but that wasn't going to destroy my huge crush for the rainbow maned pony. As we walked in, the decor was oddly familiar: dank, musty and dusty. The only reason this place was still thriving was because the huge margin of pricing differential in comparison to anywhere else in Equestria. This was also the site of one of the most legendary bar fights of all time. Silver Lining and I had started it maybe two months back over past relations. I lost, mainly because of the wine bottle he was wielding. In the end, he knocked me out with a buck to the head, one of the most painful things I have ever experienced.

We sat down in the hard wooden chairs, sending echoes throughout the large open room. I was about to call over the bartender when I saw three ponies with a pegasus on the center one's back. Silver Lining's features and coat were unmistakable in the bright moonlight. I squinted to see who the pegasus on Silver Lining's back was. The two colors that I could distinguish were orange and red.

_Orange and red..._ **Spitfire...**

"HEY!" I yelled, jumping from my seat.

"What?!" Dash shouted back.

"Spitfire!" I pointed outside, "She just passed on Silver Lining's back!" The two pegasi stared at me blankly. I facehoofed for a second: I forgot that they didn't know who he was.

"Why does that have value?" Ruby-Sapphire asked me, signaling over the bartender, "You're probably bullshitting us..." He ordered a shot of Tequila.

"That's probably who kinapped her!" Sapphire dropped his shot, which shattered on the floor. Before I could react, he launched himself out the door, not even bothering to open it.

"Wait up!" Rainbow Dash yelled, quickly following him out the door. I turned to the bartender and pulled out the bits that I had set aside for the night.

"Tell the owner that he's sorry..." I threw him the hefty sack, which he caught in his mouth. I then turned and darted after Sapphire and Dash, hoping to find them. Sure, enough, they were chasing him, staying clear of his accomplices. The train station was coming into sight, a train already waiting. I happened to see that a large group of ponies that had collected at a particular car. They appeared to have the same demeanor as Silver Lining did, all thugs, thieves and kidnappers.

As, we approached, some of the ponies began to notice us, taking interest and coming forward to accept Spitfire. She struggled, but it seemed that she was tied to him. He ran past some of the pack, slowly being absorbed into the mass. We skidded to a stop, maybe twenty feet from the gang.

"Well!" a rather aged voice called, "What do we have here?" Several of the gang members stepped aside to reveal who I assumed was the boss. I scowled at him, wearing my most intimidating face. The old timer chuckled.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" I snarled, lowering my elevation so that my face was even with my knees, ready to pounce.

"I'm not afraid of you if Silver Lining can take you out!" I felt my face heating up in embarrassment, "He's one of the weaker here..."

"Well, you got us!" Sapphire yelled, stepping forward. Rainbow Dash stayed back, probably because Silver Lining was licking his chops, staring at her lustfully.

"Damn, you hot..." he joked, earning a laugh out of the group, "Maybe this is a two for one deal..."

"You sicken me..." Ruby-Sapphire scolded him, "Talking about a mare like that..."

"Maybe you sicken me..." he fired back, stepping up to Sapphire. They butted heads for a few moments. Then, in the blink of an eye, Silver slammed Sapphire into the dirt, seized Rainbow Dash and ran back to his fellow gangsters. Sapphire got up weakly, blood trickling from his neck.

"Fucking bastard," RS muttered weakly, "Give her back to me... NOW..." The intensity of his voice was something that I had not heard in ages. Silver Lining walked up to him, punched him square in the face and calmly walked back.

"How about no!" I could only stare in disbelief. Why had I not done anything... as the whole crew piled onto the train... with both Rainbow Dash and Spitfire screaming and squirming with every ounce of strength that they had. The train began to pull away and still I had not moved. Ruby-Sapphire would surely bleed out if I did nothing and every second I stood paralyzed, Spitfire got farther away from me. I knew the reason why, as I heaved the only pony that would even consider me friend I had left onto my back.

They had broken me in my mind, heart and spirit. If those are broken... I could never show my face in this town again. I dropped off Sapphire at the hospital and shot into the sky to look for a cloud. I needed to clear my mind, and pray for Spitfire and Rainbow Dash that those gangbangers to not fuck them...

**Do I write in a depressing manner? If so, it's just because this is supposed to be the ultimate low in this story. Everything from here on is positive... PLZ REVIEW!**


	6. Sucked Back In

**Sup fellow readers, authors and reviewers! I started writing another story, so may update every two weeks now... R&R.**

***ONE YEAR LATER***

I still hadn't recovered and neither had Sapphire. He had suffered some serious brain trauma and nearly died. During what I had thought would be Ruby-Sapphire's last days, I slipped into a severe state of depression, which I still struggled to break out of. They'd even taken Devil, the one thing that I looked forward to in my day. I had nothing left... and neither did Sapphire, probably because The Wonderbolts didn't believe our story about how Spitfire and Rainbow Dash had been kidnapped. They wanted everything we owned in compensation and I complied, for both of us. No one in town would hire us, the five ponies that had never really thought of me fondly now hated me. My life was over, but Sapphire's wasn't done yet. He still had one more chance for happiness.

Rarity had forgiven him, possibly because he had suffered a concussion when I checked him into the hospital. They might be what you would call... "soul mates". The pegasus and unicorn seemed right for one another. I tagged along with Sapphire, mainly because Rarity would feed us both. I felt bad about it, but I didn't want to get myself in deep shit from stealing and robbing.

No mare would even look at me. Frankly, I hated to look at myself in a mirror, ashamed of what I had become. My usually sea green irises were now several shades darker and no longer sparked with intensity. I had deep circles and bloodshot eyes from the sleepless nights. I had been broken, mentally and physically. The only thing that would spark any life back would be to see Spitfire's face and Rainbow Dash's mane. It would brighten up my world a thousand shades.

Now, being without any mares for six months had nearly shattered my will until I had started to use the gangs' "facilities". Yep, I really was a pathetic excuse for a colt. I paid for my sexual relations with sex slaves. In fact, I probably was visiting a... "facility" that belonged to the same gang that kidnapped Spitfire and Rainbow Dash. I was going there, for my weekly rounds.

"Hey..." I muttered to one of the guards, who stood militantly and unmoving in front of the gate to a scrap yard.

"What do you want?" I gave him a degrading look and laughed.

"You should know by now, been through this gate enough..."

"Chill man!" he backed away, "Just messin' with you!" I rolled my eyes and waited while he opened the gate. It looked like a depressing scene from some broken dreams movie. It was a dump that was abandoned by the authorities, as it was considered unsafe because of avalanches. This was the perfect place to run a slave trade... off the map and well hidden. One of those bonuses was that the place was completely unattractive and turned anyone suspicious away.

I was coming up on the trailer where this gang made their money. It was long and boxy, with only one door on the left side. These ponies don't fuck around. Pay, do what you want and get the fuck out. I had about thirty bits, enough for two... I was feeling more needy than usual. I tossed my bag into the bin marked "2" and a pegasus at the counter nodded. I walked through the curtain and was greeted with the sight of one of the longest hallways with the most doors that I had ever seen. It was easily over one hundred feet long and probably contained seventy doors. This was the hardest part, choosing the right room. Again, completely sick and pathetic of me to be even thinking this, but this was my drug. It was the only way to keep me from killing myself.

The doors were marked with a two or one, indicating how many mares you would find inside. I trotted down a good distance down the long narrow hallway. At about the halfway mark, a door seemed to call my name. I swear, it sounded like it was coming from inside. I opened it... and was greeted with one of the most heartwarming and yet somehow horrifying sights I had ever seen. Rainbow Dash, with her mane in tangles and her coat faded sat asleep on one side of the booth while Spitfire sat on the other, also nearly indistinguishable from when the last time I had seen her.

"Hey sexy..." Spitfire called to me. I quickly noticed that her voice was bouncing off the wall, as she was facing away from me. Rainbow Dash was in a similar position. The seductive call sounded so routine. I knew the second she or RD realized it was me, they'd probably try to kill me. So I did what first came to mind, nothing.

"Good to see you too..." I responded, carefully tapping her back leg. She turned around and her seductive face stayed for a second before quickly fading into a blank stare. She whipped around and buried her face back into the booth cushions.

"How?!" she yelled. Rainbow Dash, who was also acting, got up and turned around. Even as tattered and weak as she looked, she still was beautiful.

"Oh..." she murmured, "It's you..."

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, still unaware of the hatred embedded in her voice.

"How the hell did you find us?" Dash asked, standing up. She no longer looked strong and youthful. Instead, her usually spectrum colored mane was gray and her body looked thin and frail.

"You're pathetic coming here, get the fuck out and go find some other mare that would have sex with you..." Her words felt like a sword, piercing my heart, ripping it open.

"What?" I whimpered.

"Do you speak English?" she scolded, "Get the fuck out!" With that she backhoofed me. I hit the door and crumpled to the floor.

"I could die here..." I thought to myself, tearing flowing down my cheeks, cooling the red mark that was beginning to form from Rainbow Dash's bitch slap. I had never been so depressed in my entire life. I rolled over to look at the two mares that stood above me. My only hope was that Spitfire would want to see a familiar face.

"You heard her... get out!" she shouted, kicking me in my ribs. I heard a snap and agony erupted from my midsection. I howled in pain, writhing on the floor.

"I just wanted to help you..." I explained, trying to get my motives across.

"Bullshit!" Rainbow Dash fired back immediately, "You would've continued looking!"

"But..." I struggled out again, before receiving another kick from Spitfire, sending new waves of pain through my midsection, "I care..."

"Shadow... you're a-" I shot up, angry with them.

"I know what I came here for!" I shouted at them, "You're disappearance caused Ruby-Sapphire and I more pain, suffering and exile than you will experience in your entire lifetime! I came here for sex, until I found you two! YOU... sent me into a downward spiral of self-hatred, I could barely stand myself. If you want out... I'm here to help you escape... if not, then you can guarantee that you will never see each other again!" I began to breath in and out heavily, my nostrils flared. I hadn't had an outburst like that in six months, nor had so much emotion flowed through my body. Even Rainbow Dash and Spitfire seemed shocked at my rant.

"Well... where was all that energy one year ago?" Spitfire asked me, unfazed. Finally, I realized what seemed so different in the two pegasi's demeanor. They had hardened up, adapted to the harsh conditions to survive and rolled with the punches. Maybe that's why I still loved Rainbow Dash, even though she just abused me.

"It wasn't there..." I responded to Spitfire.

"Why not?" Damn... she really had changed. I met her as a celebrity and an international star. Now... she had become one of the toughest mares I had ever seen. Guess it takes a life changer for that to happen.

"Because it wasn't..." I growled back.

"That didn't answer my question..." She was beginning to get on my nerves.

"I'm not answering that question..." I muttered, "I'm leaving... if you want to come... let's go... if not..." I suddenly lost my train of thought and she stared at me, a smug grin on her face.

"Well?"

"I'll tell the guys up front that you were misbehaving..." The smirk on her face began to fade, "I'm pretty sure I heard about a mare misbehaving a few months back... I was told the punishment was pretty stiff..."

"Oh... please don't..." she whimpered.

"So are you coming?" I asked again.

"Yes!" she immediately answered.

"Alright... here is what I need you two to do..."

X-X-X

The weather was pleasant, despite the brutally hot sun. It was supposed to be spring, but I guess they were having some... issues at the Weather Factory. It wasn't a big problem for me, but Rarity was in a fit over how the heat and humidity would cause her mane to fray.

"Relax..." I soothed her, "I think you look fine..."

"But you always think that!" she complained.

"So, you don't want me to think that... even when I can't help but do so?" She began to blush and I grinned. During the past half year, I had gotten very close to Rarity, eventually to the point were I asked her out on a date. We slowly became a very close couple, like as in I wouldn't go anywhere without her. It annoyed Shadow slightly that she always got to tag along, but he did accept the fact that we were outcasts. That was a shocker for me. Shadow never accepted defeat... ever. I guess when the entire world hates you, gotta stick with what you have.

"Well," she breathed out, "Have you seen Shadowbolt at all?" I was about to answer yes, as he was with me ninety percent of the time. However, I hadn't seen him at all today.

"Now that I think about it..." I pondered a few more seconds, "No, I haven't..."

"Don't you see him every day?"

"Yeah, but every few weeks, I don't see him for an entire day..." I told her, "It's a reoccurring pattern..."

"Is he alright?"

"What?"

"Like... emotionally?"

"He's a little unstable... but I think he's fine... probably just clearing his mind..." The sun suddenly was blocked by a passing cloud, and Rarity sighed with relief.

"Finally... some mercy is shown for my hair..."

"Yeah... well I'm gonna mess it up!" I chimed, "Attack!" I began to ruffle up her mane, causing her to squirm.

"NO!" she yelled pushing me away. I continued my relentless attack until I felt satisfied that her mane was frayed enough, "Look what you did!" I barely could hold in my laughter.

"Oh relax Rarity... you can fix it later..." I said, gently patting her mane into its normal pose, "You're beautiful anyway..."

"Oh stop you!" she giggled, blushing "Don't flatter me..."

"Hard not too" I grinned at her slowly reddening face.

"You're making it very hard..."

"To do what?" she wrapped her forelegs around my neck.

"Reward you..."

"How?" I kissed her nose.

"You know how..." She leaned in and kissed me, one of the few we had shared in the past year. She didn't kiss that much, but she sure as hell was talented at it. I guess the que to stop because Rarity softly pushed me away.

"Aww..." I whined, "Why did it have to end..."

"You know exactly why..." I knew. That kind of behavior wasn't tolerated in public. In fact, I felt two daggers eyeing my back at this very moment. I turned around and saw who I think was Fire Flare, glaring angrily at me. I smiled weakly back, turning around to face Rarity.

"Just what I need..." I muttered, "The past catching up with me..."

"What do you mean?"

"The red pony on the other side of the street..." I told her, nodding my head in his direction, "He's back to haunt me..."

"Sounds rather interesting..." she said sarcastically.

"Tell me about it..." I turned back to her and settled for a moment, staring into her eyes. I became entranced by her bluish eyes, still sparkling even when there isn't any light hitting them. Her face suddenly changed from a gentle smile to a near frown. She stared past me, to a threat still unknown to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, shaking her slightly to jolt her from her trance.

"That..." she pointed behind me and I decided to face whatever it was that had her in such a trance. I turned to see Shadow, flying at the speed of light, quickly followed by Spitfire and Rainbow Dash. That wasn't what scared me, what did was the mass of pegasi following them.

"So much for running from the past..."

**Woot! Another chapter up! Sorry this one took so long... wrestling. Anyway... please take the time to review my work... lets me know how I write... THX! **


	7. Out and Alive

**Hey, glad to be writing again remember to follow fav and review if you like it... Thanks! R&R..**

I couldn't believe we had gotten out alive... there must have been twenty ponies all trying to restrain us. I guess I do have to give Shadow some credit. After all, he did bust us out. I still felt like that I shouldn't forgive him, that his previous actions still need repentance. Probably all in my head... back to the crisis at hoof. Shadowbolt, Spitfire and I were still being chased by a rather angry group of gangsters. They had been on our trail for at least five miles and hadn't shown any signs of losing us. In fact, some of the faster ponies seemed to be gaining on us. The idea was absurd that a bunch of no life thugs were catching up to three of the faster pegasi in Equestria, but it soon revealed true as some of the thugs leading the pack were nipping at my heels.

"Shadow!" I yelled. He turned his head for just a second before jumping out of his flight pattern and breaking off to slow our pursuers. The thug just behind me was about to latch onto my legs and bring me down... at least until Shadow smashed his face in. The pegasus let out an agonized scream, before falling into the forest below. Shadow had bought Spitfire and I valuable time as he had just caught the attention of every pegasus that was chasing us. I turned back, hoping to see Shadow sprinting after us. My hopes went unfulfilled. Instead, Shadow had been taken to the ground and was desperately fighting off the horde of monsters. I was so engrossed in the fight, I failed to notice the single scumbag who had decided to follow us.

"Rainbow Dash!' Spitfire cried, "Help!" The bastard had snatched her wings, leaving her helpless plummeting with a pony on her back. I rushed to help her, but I was too late to save her a nasty impact with the ground. The pony shoved her away, making sure to give her wings an extra squeeze.

"You dirty little slut... come here..." he mocked her. She began to back away just as I landed.

"Dash... you're a little late..." Spitfire complained.

"Doing the best I can..." I replied, helping her to her hooves.

"Two on one... eh?" the thug said dirtlitly. I was done with his bullshit and decided to end it. So I kicked him in the nose and jabbed his side, leaving him as a blubbering mess of blood and bruises.

"Wimp..." I turned away.

"Wow..." Spitfire gawked, "Didn't know you could do that."

"I've got some tricks up my sleeves..." She giggled.

"Oh do you?" she teased.

"Yeah..." I grinned, "Some that even you don't know..."

"Oh really?" she hadn't stopped grinning, "Care to show?"

"No... they're confidential..."

"There's no part of you that I haven't seen and no part of me that you haven't seen... so just show..." I couldn't argue with that logic. Especially because it was Spitfire... who could deny Spitfire?

"Well... I guess I'll show you them..."

"Rainbow Dash... Spitfire!" I heard a voice call to me. I turned around to see Ruby-Sapphire, running towards me. He tackled me in a bear hug, "I'm so glad to see you!"

"G-Great to see you too..." I struggled out. His grip was extremely tight, to the point that I could barely breathe, "Could you stop squeezing the shit out of me?"

"Oh..." he blushed, "Sorry..." He then moved over to Spitfire, "So... how about that date?" She stood there, blank faced for a few seconds.

"You little bastard!" she laughed, punching him in the shoulder, "You still want to date me... after all of this?"

"I stick with my commitments..." He stopped mid-sentence, focusing on something behind Spitifire.

"Is something wrong?" Spitfire asked him.

"Yeah... it's Shadow and his 'brother'..." Out from behind the hill we stood on, Shadow and Devil could be clearly seen, along with my "favorite" gang.

"You should have known that you were going to have to work a little harder for your freedom..." Jio, the leader of the whole gang operation said.

"That's what you told on my first escape attempt!" I fired back.

"And where did that get you?" I shriveled up, remembering the brutal and horrifying experience, "There are reasons why I told you these things, you should learn to listen..."

"What did you do to her?!" Shadow roared. I hadn't taken his current state into consideration. He was beaten bloody and covered with cuts and gashes. However, that wasn't what looked so different about him. He looked broken. The look in his eyes, the shakiness in his voice, his stature and even his facial expression... looked like someone had really gotten to him.

"That is none of your concern..." he replied causally, "All that matters is that it will be quite painful and will involve blood..."

"If you do ANYTHING to her... I will rat you out to the police..." Shadow grinned. He had them in a pickle, a really bad one too. He could easily turn the tides to his favor and save us. My real question was why hadn't he done it yet?

"Remind yourself of your 'good deed' when you're at my mercy and I decide to have some of my buddies beat you to death."

"Go ahead... try me..." he taunted.

"Very well..." the boss sighed almost sympathetically, "You're up Silver Lining..." The pegasus that had gotten us into this mess stepped forward and lowered his stance, ready to fight.

"Not much has changed Silver..." Shadow commented.

"Same to you..." Silver Lining almost politely responded.

"Are you two going to fight or not?" Sptifire interrupted, "I could have escaped... only reason I'm here is to see a good punch-out..."

"Chill bitch!" Silver yelled at her, "I still own you!" The grin of Spitfire's face let me know that she had bought Shadow enough time to attack, and he got the message. He lunged at Silver Lining, sending a powerful kick to his face. His attack found its mark and launched Silver back into the crowd, bloody and knocked out.

"Fuck you..." Shadow remarked, spitting in the gang's direction, "She's nobody's bitch..."

"Well then..." the boss sighed, "Guess you got past round one... time for round two..." He signaled for another thug to step forward. Several were hesitant and didn't step forward, "I said time for round two..." Still, nopony stepped forward.

"What's wrong?" Shadow grinned, "Your henchponies too scared to step up and fight me?"

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" Jio roared, "ALL OF YOU ATTACK HIM!" The way Jio's "friends" converged on Shadow reminded me a lot of how a swarm of bees would attack an intruder. The ensuing battle was a blur of bodies, blood and gore. The products was a huge circle of dead bodies with all four of us standing in the middle, bruised, bloody and covered with scratches. Jio, horrified that his gang was now nothing more than a pile of bodies, began to awkwardly run away. The way he ran was almost desperate, a little pathetic actually.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!" Ruby-Sapphire shouted, "Where do you think you're going?" We ran after the older pony, who was desperately trying to keep his distance.

"Please..." he begged, "Spare me..."

"Give me five reasons I shouldn't kill you... and I won't..." There was a long pause before he decided to speak up.

"I could clear you from 35 counts of murder..." Shadow's eyes widened in a newfound horror.

"What counts of murder?" Shadow asked, now panicking, "That was all self-defense!"

"I could still clear your name by saying I sent them after you..." he replied. Shadow was about to speak up but held it back. I immediately yanked him close to me.

"Dash what the hell?!" He shouted. I hushed him with a hoof over his mouth.

"You are actually contemplating this old guy's offer?" I hissed at him.

"We are technically try-able for everyone of these murders..." he whispered back, "I've been in a courtroom enough to know..." He was right, he had to have been on trial a lot, mainly as a witness. Shadow didn't choose his friends very wisely and often enough, had to go support them and hope lessen their sentence. Despite my best efforts to stop him, he pulled away from me.

"Sure we'll take your offers," Shadow paused for a moment, "If you agree to go to prison for life for running a slave trade..." Shadow had him there. Jio's face sank in defeat.

"Deal..."

X-X-X

I had to say... Shadow cleaned it up really well. He made us take Jio to the police station and report the pile of dead bodies. He also covered our asses so that we didn't get busted by our blood covered bodies. The police ponies even allowed us to go wash up in the back. While we were washing up, one thing continued to stick in my mind... my date with Spitfire. I wasn't going to let it drop until I got it. I splashed some more water on my face, clearing of a little bit more encrusted and dried blood.

"So... how about that date?" I grinned, waiting for her response. At first, she didn't react. Then the question registered and she stopped what she was doing.

"You really do love me..." she said. I blushed so hard, I was sure I looked like a tomato.

"I kinda d..." she stopped me in mid-sentence, kissing me full on. I was completely and utterly startled. She pulled away before I regained my composure, still in shock. She laughed at my surprised expression, "That isn't fair!"

"Why not?"

"You moved to quickly!" I complained. There were some stifled laughter and giggles behind me. My face stayed red hot at the realization that Shadow and Rainbow Dash had seen the entire thing, "You two say nothing... understand me..."

"Chill bro!" Shadow joked, "My lips are sealed..."

"You son of a bitch!" The room went silent as everyone looked at the door. Devil sat there, looking quite mad and dejected, "You left me AGAIN!

"I was in a bit of a situation... sorry" Shadow replied sheepishly, hoping to diffuse the situation.

"Don't do it again..." Devil warned, walking towards Shadow.

"I won't..." Shadow promised dismissively.

"Yeah you will..." Devil muttered, "I'll put in a deposit..." Devil then continued to kick Shadow in the groin. The reaction was instantaneous and he crumpled to the ground in pain.

"Damned bastard..." Shadow stuttered out, "Got me good..." I couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing. After Shadow got back up, I finally collected myself and stood up.

"SO..." Spitfire interjected, to prevent an awkward silence, "What do we do?"

"How about go say hi to Soarin' and hope he doesn't beat the shit out of Shadow and I..." I offered.

"Sounds good..." Rainbow Dash replied, "Last one out is slower than me!"

I wish I could stay at that exact moment for the rest of my life. I had a date with a flier from the Wonderbolts, a smile on my face and I was in perfect sync with my friends.

**Wow... I wrote this on my iPad on the way back from vacation. Definitely not an ideal ending but I actually had this written for awhile. As usual, R&R. :)**


End file.
